Ultimately, a user's experience with a computer application dictates whether the user recommends the product to others or purchases additional products from an application vendor. For example, note taking application users expect input flexibility, allowing for the positioning of content anywhere on an electronic page, including text, electronic ink, and pictures (e.g., slides, spreadsheets, images, etc.). That is, note taking application developers attempt to provide free-form interactive operations for application users. For example, a developer may choose to write code that directs a user's click to the nearest content based on some proximity factor or directly onto a page where the user clicked.
In some cases, inefficiencies compound with wasted input operations that may include any additional corrective actions required to obtain a desirable result. For example, a note taking application may be biased towards creating new objects on a page rather than adding to existing content as a user expected to result from an input operation. Moreover, due in part to free form interactions and display limitations, computer-implemented notes may tend to appear in disarray or cluttered. For example, electronic notes may not align from page to page, resulting in a disorganized or messy appearance as the user flips between multiple pages. One valuable aspect of a quality electronic note taking application is a flexible page surface. However, too much flexibility can lead to messy notes. A note taking application that includes a balance of flexibility and imposed structure can enable users to create good looking, uncluttered notes, and at the same time, make it easy to work with an electronic page interface.